Minotaur
Minotaur Traits (GGR) (Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica) * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age: Minotaurs enter adulthood at around the age of 17 and can live up to 150 years. * Size: Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have strong, stocky builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Horns: Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. When you hit with them, the target takes piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Goring Rush: Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least 20 feet, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. * Hammering Horns: Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can attempt to shove that creature with your horns using your bonus action. The creature must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. It must make a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier. If it fails, you push it up to 10 feet away from you. * Imposing Presence: You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Intimidation or Persuasion. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur. Minotaur Traits (PSA) (Plane Shift: Amonkhet) * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age: Minotaurs develop more slowly than humans, reaching full maturity around the age of 20. They typically become acolytes at around 8 or 9 years old, making them among the older members of their crops. Once they reach maturity, though, minotaurs age quickly, rushing headlong through the trials (as they do all aspects of life) to complete them before they pass their peak. A minotaur allowed to die of old age would rarely live beyond 40. * Size: Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have strong, stocky builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Natural Weapon: You can use your horns as a natural weapon to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with your horns, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Menacing: You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. * Relentless Endurance: When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. * Savage Attacks: When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Minotaur. Category:Races Category:Plane Shift: Amonkhet Category:Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica